tracer_clanfandomcom-20200216-history
TraceR Clan Wiki
Welcome to the TraceR Clan Wiki The best Clan in the history of mankind History of TraceR Founded in the early 1800's, TraceR Clan was the first gaming clan ever to be created. TraceR started off as a small group of people who quickly became the worlds biggest empire with enough power to overthrow the government of any country it chose. TraceR gained its power through its immense skill in games such as Chess, Checkers and Yo-yo and with the invention of every new game, TraceR was always the first to master it. The name 'TraceR' is derived from the latin words; 'Trace' and 'R'. The word 'Trace' was chosen as the clan members are often known to trace their enemies and brutally murder them by strapping them to a table with a mirror above them, cutting off their eyelids and slowly removing each limb of the victim until TraceR decided it was time for the victim to die. Blood loss was not a problem as TraceR invented a chemical which, when injected into someone, would stop all blood circulation. Members of TraceR Clan TraceR Clan consists of 4 permanent members who have all been in the clan since the creation. Listed in order of importance, these clan members are: #TraceR Taco (el presidente TraceR Taco's Page ) #TraceR xMaGiCx (forever alone TraceR xMaGiCx's Page ) #Osama Bin TraceR (Osama Bin TraceR's page) #TraceR User 64 (brony TraceR User 64's Page) #BunnyBear445 (short) #TraceR Anarchy (try hard TraceR Anarchys Page ) # # # #TraceR Fighter (little boy TraceR Fighter's Page ) #CeramicClient3 (A.K.A ClimaticClare3, dumb) The clan has also lost a few members overtime. These members are: *TraceR Saint (N.K.A Din0rage) Enemies of TraceR Clan TraceR Clan has gathered many enemies over time. The most noted enemies are: *The Blob (The Blob's page) *Hippies *Kristy *Alex *Alex *Alex *Victory Speeches *People who have names that are difficult to pronounce *Alex *Faggot 8 year old admins *Kirsty *Alex *America *The Sun TraceR Clan's Hobbies TraceR Clan's members all enjoy a wide variety of hobbies and activities. Some activites include: *Species Annihilation (Meese, Gingers and Kristy) *Meese Hunting (Mainly Meese) *Kidnapping *Terrorism *Assassinations of political figures *Team killing (Mostly against TraceR Fighter) *Killing marines in Halo *Never trying at anything TraceR Clan's YouTube Channel TraceR is currently the largest channel on YouTube with 10 billion subscribers and 1337 billion views. The channel has not posted anything on YouTube but is, however, the most known channel on the web. TraceR Clan would like to post videos but have been told that the post of even one video could bring down the whole web due to the immensely high traffic that would occur. TraceR Clan has the largest subscriber count on the web with 10 billion subscribers. TraceR is closely followed by Penguinz0 (AKA Cr1tikal) with approx. 9 billion subs. As shown above we see TraceR Clan smashes its opposition in regards to subscriber count. The numbers During the Cold War (named so because it was quite a chilly day) TraceR helped Hudson and the SOG Team decode the numbers. They where also responsible for the creation of the Russian brain washing experiment which involved sleeper cell agents under the control of Dragovich which when spelt backwards spells TraceR. TraceR also invented Nova 6 which was to be used as a deodorant however only TraceR members could withstand its incredible aroma. If non TraceR members are exposed to chemical, they will suffer a slow painful death. The numbers, when decoded, mean "THE NUMBERS MASON and YOU CANT KILL ME". TraceR's Inventions TraceR has invented many things during its time. As TraceR has had so many inventions it has given the credit of all the inventions to random people. Some of the most known inventions are: *The invention of Gravity *The invention of the gun *Invention of electricity *Invention of the aircraft *Invention of the train *Invention of the automobile *Invention of the atom, proton and electron *Invention of the Internet *Invention of the video game. In the photo above we see TraceR Clan in the middle of a meeting with their biggest sponsors trying to come up with a solution to make TraceR's products less demanded. Games TraceR Plays TraceR plays a wide variety of games including: *Arma 2 OA *DayZ *GTA IV *Surgeon Simulator 2013 *Garry's Mod *Half Life 2 *Cry of Fear *Arma 3 *GTA V *Dungeon Defenders *Skyrim *Dark Souls *PokeMMO *Saints Row the Third *Battlefield 3 *Battlefield 4 *COD: MW3 *COD: BO2 *COD: Ghosts *Red Dead Redemption *Sniper Elite V2 *Entire Halo Series *Minecraft *Minesweeper *Chess *Yo-yo *3D Space Cadet Pinball (best game in the list) *Runescape (TraceR Anarchy's favourite) *Far Cry 3 *Borderlands *Borderlands 2 *Entire Pokemon Series *Mass Effect 3 *GTA XII *Homefront *Counter Strike *PlanetSide 2 *Just Cause 2 *and there is probably some others Some Stuff That be Happening Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse